Imagine If
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: Takes place after Yes Dude Yes, What if Margaret was really getting married? John wasn't her cousin. How'd Mordecai handle losing her? How'd Rigby get his buddy out of depression? Rated T for sexual content, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Ryan's back but I decided to write this story. I'm not stopping ACBU. But I decided this'd be a great side fanfic. We're all familiar with the episode Yes Dude Yes. Believe me. I love that episode. But, I started thinking. What if Margaret was really getting married? How'd Mordecai take his depression? Rigby and Eileen? Meh...they'll be in here too. **

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret cleaned a coffee mug only to see a familiar bird. "John? What are you doing here"? She asked with a smile on her face.

She had dated the yellow bird for two dates. She met him on the internet. Then last night John kissed her. He smiled at her, "Margaret. There's something I wanna ask you" He got down on one knee.

She gasped. "John! I-I don't know what to say here"

A smile grew on his face, "Please say yes Love! Please"! He pulled out a ring, "Ever since I first saw you. I knew you were the one"

The cardinal blinked her eyes with tears ready to leave, "Oh John..."

John smiled, "What's your answer"?

Margaret gasped. "Yes Dude! Yes"! She wrapped her wings around him.

They stared into each other's eyes until the door slammed making the two look up, "What was that"? John asked.

Margaret shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the wind"

They leaned in and kissed. Eileen came outside to see the two birds kissing. "What'd I miss"?

Margaret smiled, "I'm getting married"!

The mole giggled, "OH MY GOD"! The duo giggled and talked about the wedding.

Leaving someone in tears, he dried his eyes as he ran into the park. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He sobbed. The love of his life was gone, married to some other dude. He ran inside, slamming his bedroom door shut.

Rigby heard his best friend, "That doesn't sound good"! He raced upstairs to hear Mordecai sobbing his eyes out. "Mordo! What happened"?!

The blue jay sniffled, "She-she's getting m-ma-married"

Rigby stood by the door, "Well that escalated quickly" He muttered then hit the door, "Dude. C'mon. I don't wanna see you crying and junk"

A click was heard from inside. Rigby turned the knob, "Oh very funny! Open the door"! He jolted the knob, "Mordecai"

The blue jay bawled again, walking over to his drawer to see a picture of Margaret, Eileen and him and Rigby. He threw the picture making it smash. He fell to the ground, crying. "I loved her and she broke me" He turned on his radio. To hear Bruno Mars Grenade. He cried.

Rigby sat outside the door, like a puppy waiting for a child to return home from school, he sat there, "Hey Mordecai, are you hungry? I could get you a grilled cheese deluxe…" He heard nothing, "I'll play for it…with money"

The raccoon decided to get his friend some food. As he headed out of the park, he saw Margaret holding hands with a yellow bird. He scowled, "Now it's Rigby's turn to play the game…"

* * *

**Ooh Rigby! Hey, ya don't mess with a dude's best friend. I'll probably base Mordecai's depression on mine, since I am apparently. I'm sorry this chapter was short. Swim, Track, and Play can really wear someone out! But hey! Tomorrow's Friday. Thanks to all you guys who are being supportive of me with the break up. But I guess there's a bright side. No school, my best friends come over. I DO watch SNL and reruns of Regular Show. Though I can't handle Mordgaret right now :( I recently have been into Friends. My friends say I'm like Joey because I love sandwiches LOL! See ya! I'd love feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time we checked in Rigby was going to give Margaret a piece of his mind. I really want to see this! Hope ya guys like this chapter! See ya**

* * *

Margaret locked lips with her fiancé only to hear a yell, "WHORE"! They turned to see Rigby running towards them, "How could you do that to Mordecai"!?

Margaret paused, "W-what"?

Rigby was beyond furious, "Did I stutter"?! He glared, "I can't believe you'd do that to him! What did he do that made you wanna break his heart? You date all these guys and you're like hm…they're not good enough for my hoeing! Better then Mordecai though! He loved you! Every time you had a boyfriend, he'd cry, and a little of his heart would…" Rigby felt tears ready to come out, his best friend was broken because of a heartless whore, "I…hate you Margaret"

Margaret stood there with her beak parted, "M-Mordecai, l-loved me"?

Rigby had tears leaving his eyes, "Get out of my way Skank" He shoved her into John's wings.

The couple ended up in a awkward position, with his wings at her hips and her wings around his neck.

Rigby walked into the Coffee Shop to see Eileen, his face lit up a little bit, "Hey Eileen"

The mole smiled, cleaning a glass, "Oh hey Rigby…do you want your us-Have you been crying"? She asked looking into his eyes.

Rigby sniffled, "My best friend is a depressed broken man"

Eileen gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear. Margaret wanted to invite Mordecai to the wedding"

The raccoon wasn't interested into talking about Margaret's wedding, "So. John, what's his last name"?

Eileen lifted the glass, "Hecox. John Hecox"

Rigby sighed then looked at Eileen, "I'm scared" He admitted.

The mole adjusted her glasses, "What are you scared of"?

Tears filled the raccoon's eyes, "Mordecai committing suicide"! He fell down and started to cry again. Eileen awed then jumped on the counter to comfort him.

"Shh…don't cry" The mole sighed, it crushed her to see her crush crying.

The raccoon sniffled, "Thanks Eileen" He buried his face in her shirt making her face turn red.

Margaret led John to her apartment. "Can you sit in my car for a minute. I wanna get Eileen" John kissed her then headed back to her car.

The cardinal opened the door, "C'mon Eileen. We're going to tell my parents"

Eileen stared at her, "Uh…Rigby's crying. I wanna stay here"

Margaret looked to see the raccoon sobbing his eyes out, "Oh…alright but I want you to come over on Thursday"

The mole nodded, "Sure, no prob" She ran her fingers through the raccoon's hair, "Please stop crying Rigby"

Mordecai decided to get drunk to ease the pain of rejection and emotional damage to his heart. He opened his drawers to see beer cans. He'd save. He cracked the lid, watching the white foam bubble up then sink down. He tilted his head back, "To Margaret getting married" He put the beer to his lips and took large gulps. Benson knocked on the door, "MORDECAI! IT'S YOUR BOSS"!

The blue jay wiped his lips of the beer, "LEAVE ME ALONE"! He threw the beer can at the door.

Benson glared, "Fine! But stop with the Bruno Mars before I get It will rain stuck in my head"

Mordecai cracked another beer open, "You're not the boss of me Margaret! I can do whatever I want while you're getting married! I'll play Hannah Montana if I want to"! He took more large gulps. Some beer slid down his white feathered chest. He finished the beer and cracked the beer can in his grip. He threw the beer can at the door in an effort to make Benson go away. He changed the radio to another song.

You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more  
But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Mordecai glared, "I'm gonna keep singing! You jerk"!  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

, "Screw you Margaret"! He slurred. Before falling on the floor, looking up a the ceiling. Tears left his eyes, "I love you Margaret…" He sighed, "If only I told you"

Margaret let out a sigh, looking out the window, John touched her leg, "Mags. What's a matter"?

The cardinal shook it off, "Nothing Sweetie" She kissed his cheek then looked back out the window. She watched the leaves fall, how beautiful autumn was but winter was the most beautiful season in her mind, "Let's have a wedding in January" Margaret peeped.

John smiled, "That'd be a great idea! What date did ya have in mind"?

The cardinal looked at him, "On the 11th. It'd be perfect"

November was just fading away. They had less then a month. She held his hand, "I love you John"

He smiled, "I love you too Margaret"

She giggled, feeling his warm fingers holding hers. "_He's the one_"

* * *

**Did ya guys like it? The Rigleen? One couple has to be happy. Thanks so much for all the followers. Thanks for the comments. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Ryan's out-**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since her engagement, Margaret moved out of her apartment to go live with John. The wedding was only a week away. Margaret had a day off to go with John to look for a lovely place for their ceremony.

Rigby opened the door, "Mordo…"

Mordecai got out of bed, looking depressed. "What dude"?

The raccoon tugged on his wing, "C'mon let's get some coffee. She's not there"

He looked up, "Alright"

They walked out of the park house. Mordecai had his eyes looking down at the ground, they reached the Coffee Shop.

Eileen looked up, "Oh my god! Mordecai! It's been forever"!

Mordecai sighed, "Yep" He sat on his stool.

The mole looked at him, "Hey, cheer up. You'll find someone"'

He stared at the table, not saying a word. Rigby took Eileen's arm and led her away from the blue jay, "I wouldn't mention the whole finding someone else thing" He turned back, "Mordecai doesn't want to look for anyone. I made a profile for him on a dating site"

Eileen turned to him, "What if Mordecai confesses his love for Margaret. Maybe he'll have closure"

The raccoon nodded, "That's a great idea. You're a genius Eileen"!

A deep red came over her cheeks, "Oh…gosh" They walked over to the depressed blue jay.

Rigby spoke, "Dude. Confess to her"

Mordecai turned, "What's the point! Margaret's getting married. She'll reject me"

Eileen sighed, "Mordecai! It'll make you stronger! I promise, if you confess it won't change anything but…at least you'll know how she really felt"

Mordecai sighed, "Alright fine! If it'll get you two off my back"! He stood up.

* * *

Margaret looked at herself in her mirror, "I love the dress" She looked to see nobody was in the room with her, "Hello…my name is Margaret Janie Hecox" She lifted an eyebrow, "That made no sense" She tried again, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Margaret Hecox" She stood there, "Ugh! My name sounds so weird" She stood there then smiled a little bit more, "Hi…my name is Margaret Quintel…" Tears left her eyes. She smiled, speaking a little softer, "My name is Margaret Quintel"! She turned to see a envelope with a label on it, "Wait...I mailed Mordecai's invitation ...why is it still here"? She turned back to the mirror, "I'll give him the invitation tomorrow. I miss seeing him"

* * *

Mordecai started walking towards John's house thanks to Eileen's directions, he saw the two story house and nearly fainted. John must've been loaded. He kept walking to see Margaret in her wedding dress, talking. "She looks beautiful" He smiled lovingly, she was crying and laughing, trying to dry her eyes. She was crying tears of joy. His smile faded, "How can I tell her I love her…when she's in love with someone else" He headed back to the Coffee Shop, about to cry tears of pain.

* * *

**I nearly cried. :( I'm sorry this was short. I really wanted to make a huge chapter for her wedding. Will Mordecai be there? Will he finally tell her how he feels? Is Rigleen gonna happen? IDK see ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I finally updated! Yay! So Mordecai's finally coming out of his room, but Margaret's getting curious why Mordecai's invitation wasn't delivered. Now we'll get a real look at John. Could he be the reason? IDK**

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret poured herself some coffee at the Coffee Shop only to hear the bell ring, she looked up to see the duo. Mordecai saw her then tried to make a run for it but Rigby tugged him by his tail-feathers. "No dude! Get over it"!

Mordecai glared until Margaret hugged him, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever" She smiled. Reaching into her pocket, feeling the envelope.

The blue jay decided to play it cool, "Oh…yea, just thinking about leaving Twins Pines for a bit"

Margaret's beak parted, "W-what?! Why"?

The blue jay blinked his eyes, "Oh…it's my…dad, he wants me closer"

Margaret nodded, "Oh I understand. But I was wondering.." She took out the invitation, "If you'd come to my wedding"?

Mordecai felt like she'd slapped him in the face, "S-sure" He took the invitation. Opening it, trying as hard as he could not to cry. He read it, "John Hecox? Sounds like a cool name" He continued reading, "January 11th"

She nodded, giving him another hug before walking off. Mordecai turned the card over and was ready to rip it into shreds but Rigby stopped him. "Don't.." Mordecai ignored his friend, throwing the card up into the air and storming off.

The cardinal saw his reaction, "Is Mordecai ok"?

Rigby glared, "Yea…sure" He walked away from her.

Mordecai was back in his room, packing up his stuff. Benson opened the door to see the blue jay throwing all his clothes into a suitcase. "What the hell are you doing"?

He stopped packing and sighed, "I'm leaving! I'm not gonna sleep in a place where Margaret and I have been countless times. For crying out loud I made out with her in the driveway"! He zipped up his suitcase.

Benson tried to calm Mordecai down, "Don't you think you're taking this thing a little too far"

Mordecai glared, "No" He walked out the door, "I'll still work here. I just won't live here" He took his suitcase out and left.

* * *

Margaret was sitting on her couch, watching TV only for John to kick the door open in rage. The cardinal jumped only to see her was her soon-to-be husband, "Geez John! You scared me" She laughed.

He looked pretty pissed, "Where's that invitation"!

Margaret stood there, "Wh-what? Invitation"?

John grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "That damn invitation to a Mordecai"! He shoved her into the wall. "WHERE IS IT"?!

Margaret cowered in the corner, "I gave it to him.."

John let out a yell, "YOU DID WHAT"!?

She cringed, "He's my friend. I really wanted him to come! We've been friends since high school"!

John lifted her by the collar of her shirt, she was trembling. "Listen! If I ever see you talking to a Mordecai. I'll kill him"! He shoved her into the corner, "You're my wife! You shouldn't be a hooker when we're married"! He slammed the bedroom door.

Margaret started to cry, hiding her face and silently the tears slid down her face.

* * *

The cardinal had bruises on her back from hitting the wall, nobody noticed. John would walk her around town, making sure she didn't talk to a Mordecai. Little did she know the blue jay was getting worst in his depression. "Honey"? She called getting John's attention. "I'll stop by the Coffee Shop to say hey to Eileen"

John was about to follow her but she insisted that they'd talk alone. Margaret walked in to see Mordecai. "Hey Mordecai" She walked over to him.

The blue jay looked up, "Oh hey…"

She took a quick glance at the window. John wasn't peering into, "Hey we need to talk"

Mordecai unexpectedly yelled, "WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT"!?

The cardinal glared, pulling his wing. "Follow me"! She whispered, tugging him away and behind the counter. Out of sight.

Mordecai pulled away from her, "What the hell do you want"?

She blinked her eyes, "We can't be friends anymore"

Oddly this hurt the blue jay's heart even worst, "Wait…what"?

Margaret could feel tears ready to leave, "Because…John said so"

Mordecai sighed, "Ok…I guess" He looked hurt, "So, now we can't even hang out"?

She shook her head, "I'm sorry"

He took her hands, "Don't be, I was kinda a jerk" They stared at each other, he opened his wings, "Can I have one last hug"?

She smiled, "Of course"! She wrapped her wings around his neck only to feel pain, "Ah"! She let go.

Mordecai stared at her, "What was that"?

She shook her head, remembering the bruises, "Nothing"! He turned her around and touched her back making her cry out, "Stop! That hurts"!

He lifted her shirt up to see bruises, black and blue, "Oh my god"! He dropped her shirt, "Who did this"?

Margaret blinked her eyes, "I…was drinking and slammed my back into the wall"

The blue jay stared at her, "Margaret, if something's going on…tell me"

She shook her head, "Nothing…nothing's wrong"

Mordecai decided to take that as answer. He walked away, still feeling upset, he'd never see Margaret again, pondering that Margaret was in pain. "Maybe I should check this guy out"

* * *

**Oooh! Better give him a piece of yo mind Mordo! It was sad watching Margaret get beat like that! IDK why she didn't stand up for herself. John's an ass. Mordecai deserves her! In the next chapter will be Margaret's wedding.! You'd think I'd be bored but I'm not! LOL! Also, I'm not posting another chapter for ACBU until you guys answer my question :/ and I'll post it here too, In A change between us, should Margaret be pregnant or just have the flu? Please review or PM me..**

**-Ryan's out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I kept my promise! It's Margaret's wedding day but...Mordecai's not going to be the one. I hope you guys like this chapter. Mordecai's gonna give John a piece of his mind! AND SOME RIGLEEN UP IN HERE!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**January 11****th****:**

Margaret was getting on her dress. Jeff and Mandy were smiling, "You look beautiful Margaret" Mandy smiled, drying her eyes.

Margaret smiled, "Thanks Mom"

The cardinal learned to forgive John for throwing her into the wall, he swore he'd never lay another hand on her ever again. He gave her flowers and prayed that she'd forgive him. She reluctantly did. Their wedding was held in a church, Margaret did most of the wedding planning, John wasn't really into it. They had a winter themed wedding with ice blue and dark blue colors. Jeff took a hold of her wing, "Are you ready Mrs. Hecox"?

She nodded, "Yes Daddy"

Rigby straightened his tie, looking at Eileen. Being the maid of honor. She waved at him until the music began, "_Mordecai's not here!_" He checked the seat next to him.

Margaret took John's hands at the end of the aisle, they exchanged vows. Rigby was getting tense, Mordecai wasn't there. "_Did he kill himself? Is he gonna do something to stop the wedding? Is he gonna kill John?_" All these thoughts raced around his mind.

But it was too late, Margaret and John had kissed. Their hands locked together as they ran down the aisle. Smiling and laughing all the way to the reception.

Eileen took Rigby's hand, "Oh Rigby, you look a little tense"

The raccoon nodded, "I'm just scared where Mordecai is"

Eileen smiled a little, "Well, if you were getting married to another girl. I wouldn't be in the first row watching"

Rigby chuckled, "Why would I marry another girl"? He twirled her a little.

The mole blushed, "Does this mean, you l-like me"?

He nodded, "Yes"

Margaret danced with John until the yellow bird wanted to sit down. "John, please! Let's dance some more"! She pleaded.

John shook his head, "I'm tired. I'll dance later I promise"

Margaret shrugged then danced with her father until she saw a blue jay she'd known too well, wearing a black tuxedo. "Mordecai"! She left her father's wings and ran into his.

They hugged, he smiled at her, "You look very pretty"

She smiled, "Thanks. I…I can't believe you came"

He stared at her, "Like I'd miss the happiest day of your life, you're my…good friend"

John saw Margaret talking to the blue jay and quickly ran over. "Hey! I'm Margaret's husband, John"!

Mordecai blushed, "I'm Margaret's friend, Mordecai" He stuck out a hand.

John smiled, "Hey Sweetie, your father's calling for you"Margaret turned, "No he's-" John sent her a glare, she backed away.

The blue jay saw that, "Hey John. That reminds me, could we talk outside"?

John led Mordecai outside, "So what's the trouble Blue Boy"?

Mordecai glared at the man, "Cut the crap! You're abusing Margaret! I saw the bruise on her back! You're beating her and honestly I'm disgusted"!

John chuckled, "Oh…well, what are you gonna do? Who's gonna believe you"?

Mordecai pointed, "Her parents! Eileen and Rigby! They've been my friends for a long time! And you're just some asshole"!

John sent Mordecai a smirk, "But Margaret's happy. Do you really want her to be unhappy? To be a ex-wife. That'll really ruin someone's reputation. To being divorced at 23"?

Mordecai stood there, looking inside, Margaret was happy. She was getting married, possibly gonna have a family. John grabbed Mordecai's wing, pinning it on his back, "Now listen closely"! Mordecai cringed, "If I ever see you near my wife! I'll kill you! And Margaret's never gonna be your friend ever again"!

The blue jay glared, "How do you know? We've friends for years! You can't just break us apart! We're close"!

John chuckled, forming a fist and punching Mordecai in the jaw. Mordecai skinned on the floor, "Now we're fighting"!? He threw off his jacket. Throwing punches at John, John punched Mordecai in the face. John pulled Mordecai's head up, "Don't ever come near Margaret again you piece of shit" He left Mordecai outside, in the cold. Then returned back inside.

John and Margaret headed off to their honeymoon in France.

They boarded the plane, "It was weird how Mordecai just left" Margaret added.

John shrugged, "Well, he said that he was very busy"

The cardinal nodded, "Oh. Maybe I should call him when we get back"

John kissed her, "Let's enjoy our honeymoon"

Margaret smiled, "You're right"

* * *

**John! That lying scumbag! Margaret should know the truth about Mordecai! Well, Honeymoon's usually lead to-OOHH! Next chapter's coming up soon I promise! **

**Ryan's out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told ya! Ok! So Margaret and John are now married! And as my friend Lily would say, Plot twist! Mordecai's not allowed to see Margaret! So sad! I hope ya guys like this chapter. Cause Margaret's carrying something!**

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Their honeymoon wasn't great for the cardinal. John was constantly talking to his boss, Velma on his phone, texting her all the time. When Margaret asked if he'd put away his phone he glare at her. Margaret began to fear her own husband. But one night, she found out some life-changing news. She took the pregnancy test into the bedroom, to see John sitting on the couch with his phone up to his face, she walked up from behind him, "John Honey"?

He turned off his phone and glared, "Margaret! Don't do that! You scared me"!

Margaret jumped, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you something"

He glared, "This better be important"!

She nodded, "I'm…I'm pregnant"

John stood there, "You are…" He snatched the test out of her hand, "You are"!

The cardinal backed away from him but he smiled, "You are! Margaret! This is great"! He kissed her. "We're having a baby"!

She smiled, "_I'm glad he took it so well_"

John grinned, "This is great! We'll have a son! Named John Jr."!

Margaret's smile stopped, "But, what if we don't have a son"?

He snapped a glare at her, "We're having a fuckin son"! He grabbed her wing.

She saw pure hatred in his eyes, "John! You promised you wouldn't hurt me"!

John threw her into the wall, "If it's a girl! I swear to god"!

He grabbed her throat making her clutch his hand, "No John please stop"!

John slapped her cheek, "Don't you ever treat me like shit! Ya got that"!

She nodded, "I'm sorry"! He threw her into the wall, rolling her over on her stomach, to beat her back. She screamed and cried until he got tired and left her cowered in the corner, sobbing.

* * *

Margaret returned home a day early, she came through the Coffee Shop looking upset, "Hey Eileen"

The mole smiled, "It's great to have ya back! How'd the honeymoon go"?

Margaret blinked her eyes, "Oh...it was great" She continued telling her friend all about her honeymoon, skipping some details. "But we had to come home early because John had to work"! She sighed. Then her face flushed, "And you won't believe it"! Eileen turned to her friend, "I'm pregnant! John and I are so excited"!

The mole giggled, "That's great Margaret! You're pregnant! I can't believe it"!

Margaret giggled along, "John's telling everyone at his work. I think I'll tell Mordecai and Rigby"

Eileen peeped, "Oh Mordecai, doesn't live at the Park House anymore"

This took the cardinal by shock, "He moved already"?

The mole shook her head, "No, no he lives in his own apartment. Rigby said...he didn't want to share a room anymore"

Margaret nodded, "Well...I'm gonna tell Mordecai"!

* * *

Margaret walked over to Mordecai's apartment. Knocking on the door to see the blue jay, "Oh hey Margaret. You're back" He smiled.

She smiled back, "Yea, I just dropped by to tell you something"

He opened his door, "Wanna come in? I mean it's snowing outside and you're probably cold right"?

She nodded, feeling the heater and ditching her coat. She saw his apartment, it was pretty neat, he had a living room with a TV and videogames, with a kitchen right next to it and she could see his bedroom down the hall. "What's the news"?

Margaret smiled, "John and I are going to be parents"!

Mordecai spat out his beer, coughing hysterically, "What"!

The cardinal waited, "I'm pregnant. John's at work, telling everyone"

He stared at her, "That's great Margaret! Have ya decided a name"?

Margaret sighed, "John said if it's a boy, we're naming it John Jr."

The blue jay could see she didn't like that, "Did you tell John you didn't want to name him that"?

She nodded then looked away, "John…John in-insisted"

Mordecai slammed his beer down, "He hit you didn't he"!?

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "No! No"! She backed away, "He didn't I swear"!

Mordecai glared, "That's bull! He hit you"! He reached for her making her turn.

Margaret screamed, "NO! MORDECAI! DON'T HURT ME"! She backed into the wall, wincing. "OW"!

The blue jay turned her around then lifted her shirt over her head, seeing bruises on her back, "He's hitting you"!

Margaret tried to defend her husband, "No! They're hickies"! She was desperate.

The blue jay stared at her, "Why are you letting him do this to you"?

Margaret stared at him, biting her lip, then doing something impulsive, wrapping her wings around his neck, kissing him.

Mordecai was a bit shocked then kissed her back. For a spilt second, Margaret forgot everything, her marriage, her pregnancy, her beatings. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, Mordecai's wings went down to her waist, lifted her off her feet. She was out of breath, "Mordecai"! She pulled him down the hall towards his bedroom. Locking lips with him.

He spun her around, closing his bedroom door, pressing her right against the door. "This is wrong"! He flat out told her.

Margaret ignored him, "He calls me a slut anyways"! She felt him starting to take off her clothes, he started with her bra, kissing her neck as he did so. Margaret moaned, only to feel him struggling with her jeans, "Need some help"? She unbuttoned them, helping him with her jeans. They fell onto the bed, Mordecai rolled her over to be on top so her bruises wouldn't hurt, the cardinal gripped the covers to pull over themselves.

* * *

Margaret sat up, "Oh god. What have I done"! She got off the bed, racing around finding her clothes, "I'm a slut just like John said"! She gasped.

The blue jay was asleep under the covers, Margaret felt ashamed, "I had sex with another man"! She stood there. Sliding her shirt back on, wincing, John came back into her mind, how'd John react to her sleeping with another man? He'd beaten her over not naming the baby after him. Could he kill her? Or Mordecai? She was too scared, "I can't tell John! He'll kill me. But I'm a slut. I slept with Mordecai"! She left the blue jay sleeping.

The cardinal had a hard time from keeping herself together, she tried to not say anything but she was scared something might slip through. She'd always been pure with boyfriends but her husband. She had just cheated on. She couldn't believe it. She raced home to see John was home, he had a bouquet of roses, "Look, Margaret" He said, offering her the roses, "I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just scared about being a dad. I just wanted to be perfect and I have anger issues"

Margaret took the roses, "Aw John, they're lovely" She looked at him, "You really did hurt me. I think you might've hit the baby too"

John nodded, "I know and I'm sorry. It's just. I have so much pent up anger towards my father, he was never there for me and stuff"

Margaret reluctantly smiled, "O-ok, I…forgive you"

They kissed making John feel her belly, "If it's a girl, that's fine too. I'd love it all the same"!

Margaret had a guilty feeling, she'd slept with someone over this but he ended up apologizing. The cardinal felt sick, like she wanted to just crawl into a hole and never come out.

She rubbed her belly, "I was thinking for a girl, we could name her Molly"

John shrugged, "Sure why not"! He kissed her again then headed towards the couch.

* * *

**Margaret had sex with Mordecai? Whoa! Think John's gonna find out? And Margaret's now pregnant in two of my stories! OMG! John's really excited for a boy! Think they'll get one? And this Velma chick? Is John cheating on her? Dude. This is mind blowing! I will update soon! I'm just finishing up ACBU.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Ok! I'm back! I'm updating really quickly. So Margaret's now 4 months preggo! They'll see if they have a son or daughter! Let's hope John gets his way. Mordecai and Margaret, that must be pretty awkward, think they'll put it behind them? IDK Let's enjoy the story.**

* * *

Margaret felt her growing belly. She was four months pregnant and excited. She was having a baby, John had been nice to her over the last four months. Bringing her flowers after he got home from work, making a nursery with her, he'd help her with her back. But today was the day, they'd see what gender they were having. Margaret could hear John pleading it was a boy on the way to the hospital, Margaret didn't really care what gender it was, if it was a girl or a boy she'd love it all the same but she really needed to know a answer to her question, "John, I want you to start taking Anger Management"

John turned to her, "Why? It's been four months. I told I have anger problems but I'll get over them"

The cardinal shook her head, "For the baby! Please! Taking care of a baby is really frustrating. I don't want you to hit our baby"

The yellow bird saw how much this would mean to her, "Ok. For you and the baby. I'll take Anger Management" He kissed her.

John got out of the car, Margaret felt a kick, "John! The baby kicked"! She giggled.

John placed his hand on her belly, "Yea. That's cute" She smiled, as they held hands to the doctor's office.

Margaret was laid down on a bed, John watched eagerly to see if he had a son. The doctor lifted up Margaret's shirt and rubbed some gel, Margaret winced a little, "Sorry if that's cold" The doctor smiled as he moved the remote to get a good look at the baby, "Ohh…there he is"

John grinned, "It's a boy"! The doctor nodded, "YES"!

Margaret sighed a little, looking at her son. He did look beautiful, he had cute little feet.

He helped her to her feet, "It's a boy! Little John Jr. but Jay for short" He patted her belly.

Margaret nodded, "Yes…" She smiled. "_I'm not naming my child John Jr._" They got in the car.

* * *

Margaret went to work while John went to his work. Margaret carefully walked down the steps, with her belly growing, she was starting not to see the ground.

The mole greeted her friend, "Hey Margaret! Did you get the ultrasound"?

She nodded, "I'm having a boy" Eileen squealed, "Yea I know"

Eileen was so excited, "Wow! You're going to have a boy! Margaret this is so exciting"!

Just as Eileen stopped talking, Mordecai and Rigby entered. Margaret saw the blue jay and took his wing, "Hey, can I talk to you"?

The blue jay gulped. Thinking of anything that could happen. She took him behind the counter.

Eileen and Rigby stared at each other, "Why does she wanna talk to him"? Rigby asked.

The mole shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she's telling him about her son"

Mordecai stood there, "Look Margaret. I'm sorry about that night! I truly didn't mean it. Well…I mean-"

She stared at him, "Mordecai. It's ok. There's nothing you did wrong. I'm just hoping that we could still be friends? Maybe you could be my son's godfather"?

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Your son? You're having a boy"! His face lit up then he remembered if she had a son, what the consequences will be, "John Jr."?

She nodded, "But I convinced to nickname him Jay. Jay Hecox"

The blue jay smiled, "That's cool. But…wait. Did you want me to be a godfather"?

She nodded, "If something happens to John and I, you get Jay"

He smiled, "I'd like that. I'd love to be Jay's godfather" He gave her belly a stroke making the baby kick his hand. "Hey. I felt a kick"! He smiled.

Margaret giggled, "I think he likes you. You can say hi to him"

The blue jay looked around then got on his knees to see her belly, "Hi, I'm your Uncle Mordo"

A kick was replied making her giggle, "I think he really likes you"

Mordecai got back up his feet, staring in her eyes then back her belly. "You're actually really skinny for someone who's four months pregnant"

She giggled, "Oh thanks" She blushed red, not even knowing how that happened.

Mordecai smiled at her, "I think you'll be a great mom"

The cardinal smiled, "Thank you. That really means a lot" She felt her belly, "I'm just getting a little bloated. I have cravings, and hormonal outbursts. Last week I threw a bag of chips at John. We laughed about" She sighed.

Mordecai walked to two stools at pulled them over to them, "He didn't hit you or the baby did he"?

Margaret shook her head. "No, he hasn't really hurt the baby" She looked off to the side.

The blue jay stared at her, "What do you mean…hasn't really"?

She bit her lip, "Well. One night we were watching TV. I had the remote, he reached over, jabbing my belly with his elbow getting the remote back. I told him he was hurting the baby. He just laugh and jabbed me one more time"

Mordecai put his wing on her back, there weren't any bruises, "Have there been any other incidents"?

She shook her head, "No. I convinced him to take Anger Management for the baby" She wrapped her wings around the swollen belly.

Mordecai saw how much her baby meant to her, "Margaret. You shouldn't have to do this just to be a man. Divorce his ass"

She shook her head, "I can't"

He tried to encourage her, "Yes you can. Margaret. You could give birth to your baby without having to deal with John. Say if he misses one Anger Management"

Margaret looked at the time, "I have to work. Please stop talking about this" She begged then walked to get her work uniform.

The blue jay stood there then decided to go to one person he knew, that'd help him. He walked towards the park and knocked on a door.

Skips answered, "Hey Mordecai. Long time no see"

He nodded, "I have a question"

The yeti sighed, "Let me guess. Margaret's husband's abusing her"

Mordecai nodded, "She's pregnant too"

Skips led him into his house, "What's bothering you"?

The blue jay stood there, "She's pregnant! She's being abused! John's gonna beat the baby! I swear that's what he's gonna do! I tried talking Margaret out of staying with him but no…"! He paced back and forth letting the anger get out, "I'm scared Skips! One day, he'll beat her and she'll die! I'm scared that he'll beat the kid! I'm scared he'll kill Margaret"!

The yeti pondered this, "Hm…you should call the police"

Mordecai glared, "What the hell could that do!? Margaret would just defend him then as soon as the police left he'd beat her"!

Skips sighed, "I don't know what to tell ya. Either do the right thing or convince Margaret to leave him"

Mordecai sighed. "I've tried but, she won't. I think it's part of having nowhere to go"

Skips elbowed him gently, "Did you ever tell her, she could live with you"?

The blue jay shrugged, "I never thought of it like that"

Skips chuckled, "I think you should convince Margaret to leave him"

Mordecai nodded, heading over to her house.

* * *

**Hm. Margaret living with Mordecai? Hm. Well Margaret got a boy, little Jay. I'm really just skipping through the pregnancy. Next chapter is gonna be Mordecai and John. Oh boy. This won't go well. I'll update soon.**

**-BrunoMarslover21 out!**

**(I used my username LOL)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! LOL. I decided to make this story stretch a little. Since John's abusive, Mordecai knows and Margaret's not doing anything about it. Alright, to be very clear here. I kept getting reviews for my other story, ACBU. I was heartbroken because two people asked for twins. But I didn't want to give that couple twins but maybe this Margaret could get twins? Maybe? Hm...?**

* * *

**Margaret's house:**

The cardinal sat at home, rubbing her belly. Her cravings were starting to kick in, she really wanted some chocolate but John wasn't at home and she had to get dinner started. She heard the doorbell rang, she went to answer it, "Oh hey Mordecai"

He smiled, "Hey. Can I come in"?

She nodded, "Of course. John's gonna come home at 6:30 so. Ya know"

Mordecai shrugged, "So how's the baby"?

The cardinal nodded, "He's been kicking a lot. Uh…he wants me to eat more chocolate"

He chuckled, "That's so cute. He's gonna be a chocolate addict"

She giggled, "I think so too. He woke me up at 3 this morning to give him so chocolate. So I got up and ate a Hershey"

They shared a laugh then he spoke, "Look Margaret. I talked to a friend of mine. He said that he doesn't think you deserve this. He thinks you're smart, beautiful girl"

Margaret smiled, "Really? He thinks I'm beautiful"? She leaned a little closer to him.

He nodded, "Yes, in fact stunning! He goes crazy when you take his order at the Coffee Shop. His heart is thumping so loud it's impossible"

She leaned a little closer, "Oh really. And why did this…guy. Never say anything about his feelings? Why did he just keep quiet"?

Mordecai could see her enjoying this, "Well. Let me ask you this, if a very hot guy talks to you everyday, telling you about his loser girlfriends how none of them appreciated him. How'd you react"

She smirked, "I'd kiss him" They leaned in only for the door to open. It was John. Margaret jumped, "Hi Honey"!

John smiled, "Hey Sweetie" He turned, "Why's Mordecai here"?

He was about to speak but Margaret peeped, "He wanted to stay for dinner"

The yellow bird scowled at Mordecai, "Ok, what's for dinner Mags"?

She thought for a minute, "It's…tacos"

John smiled, "Oh my favorite" He kissed her forehead. She ran off to the kitchen. The yellow bird scowled "I thought I told you-FUCK YOU"! Mordecai yelled.

John's beak parted, "How dare you! Margaret's my wife! And you're trying to hump her like a dog"!

Mordecai glared, "You shouldn't beat your wife"! He spat.

John peeked into the kitchen, then back at Mordecai. "I never laid a hand on my wife! She's pregnant! I'd never lay a hand on her"!

Mordecai scowled, "Didn't stop you for taking away the remote, hitting her belly"

The yellow bird was awestruck. Mordecai knew, "I'd never harm my child"!

A glare was exchanged, "Keep telling yourself that! You abuse Margaret and her baby"!

John grabbed Mordecai by his throat, "IT'S MY CHILD TOO"! He threw Mordecai onto the floor. Margaret heard the noise, she ran inside to see John staring at her. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"!?

Margaret bit her lip, "Nothing"

John walked towards her, "You told Mordecai didn't you?! Even though I apologized! Jesus Margaret"! He reached for her, grabbing her wing.

Margaret winced, "JOHN! STOP! LET GO"!

He glared at her, "YOU FUCKIN TOLD HIM"!

She winced, "He wouldn't stop asking questions"! She whimpered, "Please let go John"!

He grabbed her, "You screwed him! Didn't you"!? He dragged her into the kitchen. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO! JOHN STOP"!

Mordecai woke up to hearing screams and grunts, he ran to see John was raping Margaret. He tackled him, John was just in boxers fighting him. "Margaret get out"! The blue jay screamed.

Margaret felt her belly, getting up, struggling to get her pants and run with her pregnant belly.

John threw a punch at Mordecai, he felt his cheek and spat on John. "Margaret"! He got off the yellow bird, running towards Margaret. "Let's go"! She got in her car, Mordecai ran to the door slamming it on John then ran to Margaret's car and hopped in. "Do you want me to drive"? He asked. She nodded as he took the keys out of her hand and drove.

Margaret began to cry, "This is all my fault"

The blue jay reached out his hand, "It's not your fault. He's a very abusive man"

She took his hand and squeezed it, "Oh my god! My belly hurts! I think John hit the baby! Mordecai please save my baby"!

Mordecai nodded, "I'll drive to the hospital" He made a turn then headed towards the hospital.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret was placed into urgent care because of her pregnancy. Mordecai was with the entire time. They did ultrasounds and checked on the baby to see if it was ok. The doctors were rushing around her. Margaret rested her eyes for a minute. Mordecai smile, she loved her baby more then anything. He kissed her forehead. He looked at her belly, he could see some movement, he placed his hand on it, "Hey there" He smiled.

A kick was responded, a smile grew on his face. "Uncle Mordo's here"

A doctor smiled, "Well Mrs. Hecox, we have wonderful news"

Margaret woke up a little, "What's the news"? She asked sleepily.

The door handed a ultrasound picture to her, "We found two heartbeats. I'm think the pain you felt was the other baby moving"

Margaret sat up, "T-twins"! She felt her belly, "I have two…two babies"!

The doctor nodded, "Aren't you happy Daddy"? He asked Mordecai.

Margaret and Mordecai both spoke, "He's/I'm not the father"

A surprise look was plastered on the man's face, "Oh, Mrs. Hecox. Where's your husband"?

Margaret sighed, "He's at work. I was going for a walk when I suddenly fell. And Mordecai here saw me and helped me here"

The doctor smiled, "Well. The boy's a hero"! He congratulated Mordecai then left the room.

Mordecai turned to her, "You're gonna have twins"

She nodded, "I know. It's weird. I got two boys I guess"

The blue jay grabbed her hand, "You can't go back to John. He…raped you"

Margaret stared at him, "Yes, I know. I'm not going back but…I need a place to stay"

Mordecai smiled, "I'll take you and the babies in"

The cardinal stared at him, "They're not your babies though, they're John's"

He didn't care. He loved Margaret. "I know. But. I wanna make sure you're safe. You're carrying two babies Margaret. You need to take care of them"

She smiled a little, "I'm so glad you're my friend and my babies' godfather" She leaned forward kissing him gently, then feeling her baby. "Now I need two boys' names"

Once Margaret was released from the hospital, she got calls and texts from John. Telling her that he was sorry, she didn't wanna hear him right now. She had two babies inside her. She went back to Mordecai's apartment. He offered her his bed. She took the offer, she ditched her bra and crawled under the covers only to toss and turn, she laid there on her side, feeling her babies move around. She just couldn't close her eyes, "Mordecai"? She called.

He got off the couch and walked down the hall towards her, "Yea"?

She rubbed her belly, "Please sleep with me"

The blue jay crawled on the bed, smiling at her, "Ok" He laid down making her cuddle right up to him, "Did I wake you up"?

He shook his head, "Oddly, I was awake"

She cuddled her head into his chest, "Please watch my babies" She pleaded.

Mordecai nodded, "Nothing bad will happen to them, I promise" He kissed her forehead, holding her belly close to him. "Nothing.."

* * *

**Margaret's gonna have twins! YAY! How cute! She left John for Mordecai! Good for you Margaret! I thought she'd never leave him. John's probably gonna kill Mordecai! Let's hope the babies aren't going to be hurt or killed! I don't wanna post another chapter today! I'm feeling sleepy. Well. Night guys...I guess.**

**-Ryan's out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy! I told ya I'd upload! I'm bouncing everywhere today :P So in this chapter, Margaret's 6 months pregnant with twin boys. OH boy, she finally left John and is currently living with Mordecai! Cool! Now let's see what happens next**

* * *

**The park:**

"Let me get this straight. You took in Margaret. She's giving birth to twins and you need a raise to help support her, even though these babies are clearly not yours" Benson told him straight out.

Mordecai nodded, "Yes"

The gumball machine sighed, "But, where's her husband"?

He stared at the ground, "He's…he's not going to be part of the babies' lives"

Benson nodded, "Mm…hm" He sighed, "fine! You'll get a raise"

Mordecai smiled, "THANKS SO MUCH"! He raced outside.

Rigby saw him, "Oh hey dude. How'd the meeting go"?

The blue jay grinned, "I'm getting a raise! Margaret and the babies' will be fine"

"Just as long as John doesn't find out" Added Rigby.

He nodded, "Don't remind me. Margaret stopped going to work. She's terrified what John will do if he finds her or the babies"

Rigby nodded, "That reminds me. Does she know what the babies are"?

The blue jay smiled, "Well…they're both boys. She said she'll let me pick a name while she names one Tyler"

Rigby nodded again, "That's cool. What are you gonna name the baby"?

Mordecai chuckled, "I was thinking Trevor or Skyler. Something cool, like maybe The Power. Or…Daryl Dixon"!

The raccoon jumped up and down, "Dude! That guy's a badass"

Mordecai chuckled, "I'll ask her. I'm heading over there now. Wanna come with? She's getting pretty big. The doctor said to make her do little work"

Rigby nodded, "Sure. I ain't raking these leaves" He threw his rake as they headed to her apartment.

* * *

Mordecai opened the door to see Margaret watching TV, "Hey Margaret" He hugged her. They made his apartment fine for two babies. They bought another crib and moved Margaret's clothes and baby stuff out of John's house without him noticing. Two cribs were placed by Margaret's side of the bed. After all they were her kids.

She smiled, "Oh he-*gasp*I think this one's kicking" She took his hand, placing on her belly. "Feel! Feel"! She giggled excitedly.

He chuckled, "Heh. They do sound pretty cute"

She giggled, looking over him and smiling, "Hey Rigby"

He waved, "Hey Margaret. How are the babies"?

The cardinal smiled, "Oh they're fine. Tyler and…Mordecai"? She asked, "Did you find out a name yet"?

He shrugged, "I was think Daryl Dixon or The Power"

Margaret kissed him, "Can you think of another"?

He chuckled, "C'mon Daryl Dixon's a badass! The kid's gonna walk around school and all the kids will be like, damn that kid's a badass! He's got a badass name"

The raccoon backed up his friend, "Yea c'mon Margaret"!

Margaret giggled "Ok. I'll put it under consideration" She felt a few more kicks, "Ooh. Have you convinced Benson to give you a raise" Her face went completely pale.

He nodded, "You alright"?

She looked at him, "Yea, the babies are taking a lot out of me. I just need to sit down" She sat down. Mordecai took her hand, "Oh god! I'm gonna puke" She leaned forward puking up a red substance.

Mordecai was horrid to find blood in her vomit, "Holy crap! We need to take you to the hospital"! He helped her up.

Margaret nodded, "I think I'm going into labor"! She felt her belly.

Mordecai was now in panic mode, "B-but you're six months"!

The cardinal glared, "I guess they decided to come early! Now help me"!

He helped her up and raced her out to the car. Rigby followed. Mordecai held Margaret's hand, "K, just breathe in and out, remember"

She nodded, "I KNOW HOW TO FUCKIN BREATHE"!

He felt a squeeze, "Good! Just keep squeezing my hand! Just do that"

Margaret glared, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA CHOP OFF YOUR DICK AND FEED IT TO DOGS"!

The blue jay nodded, "I love you too"

Margaret let out a scream, "I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU"!

He nodded again, not really listening to her yells, "Shh…"

Rigby was sacredly in the back of the car, "I think I'll-QUIET RIGBY"! Mordecai and Margaret shouted.

Margaret winced, "Oh sweet god! It's happening! I can feel the first baby"! Her grip tightened, "Oh god John! Why'd you have to have sex with me"!

She started to cry until she felt something, "MORDECAI! HELP ME"!

He nodded, "I'm trying"!

They pulled into the hospital, Mordecai walked Margaret to a room.

The doctors laid her down on a bed, opening her legs, "Ok. You're correct Mrs. Hecox. Your baby's coming right now"

Margaret screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET THIS DEMON CHILD OUT"!

The nurse saw Mordecai's scared expression, "Anger is normal during a birthing"

Mordecai gulped, Margaret let a out scream. The doctor smiled, "Ok. Here comes baby number one, we need you to push again Mrs. Hecox"

Margaret nodded and gave one more push, squeezing the life out of Mordecai's hand. "OH MY GODDD"!

Baby cries filled the room, Margaret opened her eyes and smiled, "Oh my god" She said in a more quiet voice.

The doctor smiled, "It's a girl"

Margaret gasped as more tears came into her eyes, "A girl! Oh my god…" She repeated.

Mordecai stared at the little girl, she was covered in blood, she was just a tiny little pink thing. "Whoa"

She was wrapped up and given to Margaret, "Oh my god.." She kept repeating as tears fell, "I have a daughter"

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "Wait. Where's the other kid"?

The doctor took a look, "Seems to be still in there. The baby hasn't emerged yet"

Margaret shrugged, "We should let the baby rest" She looked at the baby in her wings, it look like it really wasn't John's baby. She had Margaret's eyes. Margaret awed then kissed her baby's forehead, "Little Rosie Morgan" She looked up at Mordecai, "because your cheeks are so red and Morgan because of a man who saved me from an evil man, Mordecai..."

Mordecai chuckled, stroking Rosie's cheek, "She's beautiful"

The cardinal bit her lip, then felt searing pain she'd felt before, "Oh here comes baby number two"!

Mordecai took Rosie into his wings, adjusting her to his other wing then fully holding her hand, "C'mon Margaret! Push"

The cardinal held her breath, "I am"!

The doctor looked up, "Mr. Quintel. Please count down from 5"

He nodded, "Ok Maggie. Push on one ok"? Margaret nodded, "5...4...3...2"

Margaret ignored him and pushed on two, "AHHH"!

The doctor took a look, "Oh so close, he's almost here"

Margaret scrunched her eyes, "AHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OUT"!

Baby cries filled the room yet again. The little red baby was screaming, the doctor smiled, "It's a girl again"!

Margaret's beak parted, "Two girls.."!

The doctor nodded then walked away to clean her. Margaret smiled, "Did you figure out a name for her"?

He nodded. The baby was brought back, only for Mordecai to hold her and Margaret to hold Rosie. The blue jay smiled, "Little Kara, Kara Flower"

The cardinal smiled, "That's beautiful. Look. She has blue eyes, that's weird John had green"

Kara stared up at the blue jay with a tiny smile, he grinned, "SHE SMILED"!

Margaret took a look, "Wow. She smiles already"!

The cardinal and blue jay switched babies, "Oh my little Kara. Look how cute you are"

Rosie smiled at her little sister, they smiled at each other, Mordecai shared a kiss with Margaret, "I know they're not my kids but…I wanna raise them as my own"

She smiled, "I'd love nothing more" Kara cooed in Margaret's wings, "Mommy loves you girls" She told both her babies.

* * *

**Twin girls! Aw! Rosie Morgan! and Kara Flower. Aw! Margaret and Mordecai are in love! I wonder if John's gonna wanna see his babies or are they his babies? Are they? Yes? No? Let's put it to a vote, who's the father, John or Mordecai. Review me or PM me the answer  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I love updating this one! Though it's ending soon. :'( K. Margaret gave birth to TWO babies. Two girls, Rosie Morgan and Kara Flower. It didn't surprise me that all of you picked Mordecai to be the father. I really liked that. So let's see if John will meet his babies? Or are they his?**

* * *

**Three months later:**

Margaret smiled as she fed Rosie, "You sure are always hungry"

The blue jay was playing with Kara in the living room, Margaret could see him playing. It was cute. "Where'd Kara go"? He asked, with his eyes covered. He moved his eyes to see her, "Oh there she is"! Kara smiled again, waving her little fists then getting bored of that. "Alright little lady! Wanna watch some TV"? Mordecai scooped her up and sat her in his wings, turning on the TV and watching her little eyes light up.

The three month olds started to grow feathers. Rosie's grew first, they were a reddish color. Kara's feathers were starting slowly. Margaret started to see Kara starting to look a lot like Mordecai, she had his smile and his eyes. "Hey Mordecai. I finished feeding Rosie. I think I'll feed Kara"

The blue jay nodded, "Alright. Are you sure Kara's gonna eat"?

Margaret smiled, "I'm sure she will. Rosie's always hungry" She took Kara into her wings and headed towards Mordecai's bedroom to feed her.

Mordecai held Rosie in his lap, she was on her back, staring back at him, her little brown eyes and red feathers. She looked just like her mother. He smiled, "Hey there" He tickled her feet making a tiny smile go on her face. "You have the same tickle spot as me" Rosie smiled back at him.

Mordecai could hear Kara's cries from his bedroom, he looked down, "I don't think your sister likes breast milk" He scooped up Rosie and laid her down on her back, "Think you can roll over"?

Rosie laid there making him chuckle, "Roll over, c'mon Rosie"

There was a knock at the door, Mordecai picked up Rosie, laying her down in a playpen, then getting the door, "Hel-shit…"

The yellow bird threw a smug smile, "Hello there Mordecai! Where's Margaret"

The blue jay blinked his eyes, "Margaret? Oh! Uh…I think she's living with her parents with her son"

John stared at him, "You think I'm a idiot!? I went to college! More then your high school education ever did"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "I went to college asshole! Graduated! Went to art school, graduated too"

John snorted, "Art school. What a hippie" He shoved Mordecai out of the way to see Rosie, "Oh my god"! He raced over to see the little red bird, "Margaret had my baby! It's a girl…"! Slowly anger grew, "Margaret was supposed to have a SON"! He bent over to reach Rosie only for Mordecai to yank him by his shirt. John turned around, "Did you not learn to stay away! Like I told you"!

Mordecai glared, "I'm sick of this! You treat Margaret like shit"!

John glared, "What the hell are you talking about"!?

Mordecai couldn't believe he'd spoken the words, "After your honeymoon. Margaret and I had sex! I came over to your house and one thing led to another"

The yellow bird clenched his fist and sent it straight to Mordecai's jaw, Mordecai fell back into the wall with blood leaking down from his mouth. John stared at Rosie. Smiling and waving her wings, he glared at her. He picked up a pillow, Mordecai raced towards him, "You're not laying a finger on her"! He grabbed John and shoved him on the floor, picking up Rosie. "Hey there" He made a run for to his bedroom only for John to shove him right into the wall and run down the hall to kick open the door,

"YOU LITTLE SLUT"! Margaret whimpered, hugging Kara to her chest.

John closed Mordecai's bedroom door, locking it then picking up Kara, "Who's this"?

Margaret was trembling, "Ka-Kara, your d-daughter"

John took Kara and walked into the bathroom, setting her down on the floor then walking back. Raising his hand, slapping her across the face, then grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, "I'm going to fucking kill you"! He threw her down and kicked her right in the stomach.

Margaret got up only to get thrown on the bed. John clenched his fist, punching her right in the throat, "You fuckin slut! Tell me you slept with him"

Margaret couldn't speak, she took a deep breath and swung her fist, hitting him in the eye, John fell out of bed, Margaret ran into the bathroom. Her tiny daughter was laying there, Margaret slammed the bathroom door and locked it. "Mommy's here Kara" She picked her up and held her, "Mommy's here"

John pounded his fists against the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU SLUT"!

Margaret held her baby, "Shh…don't cry" She dried Kara's tears. Kara whimpered making Margaret began to cry. "I know Sweetie. We'll be fine"

Mordecai finally regained consciousness and staggered up, "Rosie…Rosie" He looked to see the little red bird, laying down , he noticed something odd, "Rosie…"? He pressed his hand to her chest, there wasn't any movement, "ROSIE"! He tapped her chest. Nothing. Tears were streaming down his face, "Rosie! Wake up! Please"! He pleaded, taking her into his wings, "Please! Don't die"! He pressed two fingers on her chest, "Rosie! Rosie"! He was starting to panic, Margaret's daughter was dead, he'd dropped her. Tears left his eyes, "Oh my god! Rosie Morgan! This isn't funny"! He yelled at her as if she was a teenager giggling at her punishment. "Please"

Anger began to fill up Mordecai, "JOHN YOU SON OF A BITCH"! He laid Rosie down in her playpen and ran into the bedroom, pulling John by the collar of his shirt, "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER"! He slammed John's face into the wall. John grabbed Mordecai's wing and twisted it behind his back. Mordecai felt a snap. He let out a yell only for John to shove him aside, "MARGARET! OPEN THIS DOOR AND GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER"!

Mordecai grabbed a lamp and lifted it over John's head to smash over. John fell to the floor, Margaret opened the door and ran into Mordecai's wings, "Oh my god! He tried to hurt Kara"!

Mordecai started to cry, Margaret looked at him, "What's a matter? Where's Rosie"?

The blue jay's tears were enough to make her start to cry, "Mordecai! I'm not kidding where's Rosie"!

Mordecai walked into the living room to see Rosie laying there, still. He picked her, "Rosie! Wake up for Mommy"!

Margaret saw her daughter, motionless in Mordecai's wings. Margaret sobbed with Kara in her wings. Mordecai sobbed bitterly. "We have to take her to the hospital"

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret was left terrified, Kara cried in her wings, "I know Honey. I know"

Mordecai's left wing was put into a sling, he'd dislocated it. There wasn't a word on Rosie, Margaret sobbed into his chest, "He killed her"! She hit his chest.

The blue jay felt guilty, he was carrying Rosie when he was shoved. If he hadn't then Rosie would still be alive.

The nurse came out with a smile, "Oh Mrs. Hecox, your daughter recovered"!

Margaret wiped her eyes, "W-what"!?

The nurse smiled, "We revived her. Little Rosie is doing just fine with a little head trauma. She's very healthy"

Margaret suddenly cried tears of happiness, "Oh my god! My little Rosie's ok"!

The nurse smiled, "Yes, but we did some blood tests and we saw she didn't have the same blood type as Mr. Hecox or yours, Mrs. Hecox"

Margaret's smile dropped, "What? What does that mean"?

The nurse sighed, pulling up her clipboard, "She's a half cardinal. Half blue jay"

Mordecai's beak parted, "Oh….what"?!

Kara moved her wings, making Margaret cradle her, "Shh.."

The nurse pointed, "May I do some blood tests on Kara"?

Margaret sighed, "Sure" She handed over Kara to the nurse.

Mordecai jumped out of his chair, "Y-you were pregnant before we had sex right"?

Margaret nodded, "Yes. I took a pregnancy test and everything"

The blue jay stood there, "Then how am I the father"?

Margaret sighed, "I don't know Mordecai! Maybe your sperm joined John's or something"

He stood there shocked, "I'm…I'm a dad"?

She nodded, "I didn't know that Rosie was your daughter! I had sex with John first"!

The blue jay paced nervously, "Oh my god! I'm a dad"! He sat in the chair.

Margaret sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing you need to do"

He sat there, "I uh…" He stared at her, "I'm gonna get a drink" He ran his fingers through his spikes as he walked away, "Holy shit, I'm a dad"

The nurse came back, "Kara is the same. Half cardinal, half blue jay"

Margaret's beak parted, "Oh my god"!

The nurse smiled, "You don't need to explain yourself. It was a affair I know. But I won't tell anyone"

Margaret took Kara into her wings, "Can I see Rosie"?

The nurse nodded, "Of course, right this way"

Kara smiled at the sight of her big sister, Rosie smiled back, Margaret took Rosie into her wings, "Oh my poor baby girl" She kissed Rosie's cheek, "Nothing's gonna ever happen to you again. I promise"

Mordecai raced into the room, "Turn on the TV"! He turned on the TV to see Mordecai's apartment, with cop cars all around.

The cardinal gave Kara to him, then held Rosie, "What happened"?

Mordecai grinned, "They arrested John! I called the police. He's gone"!

A smile grew on her lips, "Oh Mordecai"! She kissed him. Then they watched happily as John was pulled out of the apartment and brought to jail.

Mordecai smiled at the little girls, "Ya know. I gave you a miracle, I'm still raising Kara as if she's my own child. I don't care that she's John's"

The cardinal smiled, "She's not, she's yours too"

Mordecai's eyes widened, "Oh wow" He kissed Kara's forehead, "I guess I'm your daddy"

* * *

**Mordecai's the father! OMG! He's the father OMG! Poor Rosie though, she fell on her head. But she's good. The other ending I planned was really sad. But Hey I didn't go with it. John's in jail! WHOO! In the next chapter I'll skip ahead a few years and possibly upload again today Ok bye.**

**-Ryan's out **


	11. PART ONE OF THE END!

**I told ya I'd upload whenever I uploaded on ACBU! LOL! This is 5 years into the future, Mordecai and Margaret are 28 years old, Rosie and Kara are 5 years old. Like all great works...ok maybe this wasn't so good but anyway. This is coming to a end. This is PART ONE! OF A THREE PART ENDING! PART THREE WILL HAVE FRICKEN FIREWORKS! LOL! No but write this down, every ending I do. Will be split up into three parts! Like ACBU! When I end that story, 3 AWESOME PARTS THAT COMBINE TO THE ENDING! But I won't end it for awhile. Just to be clear :)**

* * *

**Five years later:**

"Rosie….Kara…"! Margaret shouted up the stairs, "breakfast"

The five year old twins ran downstairs, "We're here Mommy"! Rosie smiled, smoothing down her dress.

Kara nodded, "Yep" She scowled at her dress.

Life had been going great, Mordecai and Margaret bought a house to raise the two girls, Rosie grew to look just like her mother with a hint of her father, she could sing and play piano. Kara looked just like her father, with the same color blue feathers and black comma with blue eyes. She was a total Daddy's girl and acted just like her father too, kinda geeky, shy around boys, but musically talented.

Mordecai came downstairs, "Yo! How are my kids"!?

Kara giggled, "Daddy! Can you tell Mom, I don't wanna wear a dress"?

The blue jay shot a smirk, "Well. I don't know. I think I can convince her" He smiled, "Why don't you two go eat"?

Rosie and Kara ran for the table to eat breakfast, eating happily. Mordecai grabbed Margaret by her waist, "So, any kicks yet"?

She giggled, "The doctor said the earliest the baby could move was by the second month" She patted her invisible belly. They shared a kiss.

There was going to be a new member to the Quintel Family. Margaret was one month and two weeks pregnant. Mordecai promised her, if it was a boy. They'd get married.

Margaret smiled, she was happy. She had a loving boyfriend, family and a new baby on the way. She completely forgot about John until she checked the calendar, "Oh no…" She whispered.

Mordecai looked at her, "What's a matter"?

The cardinal blinked her eyes, "John's getting out of prison today"

His face went pale, "Think he's gonna forget about you"?

Margaret shook her head, "He still thinks Kara's his daughter"

Kara and Rosie looked to see their mom starting to cry, Mordecai helped her up and led her away, "Don't take them to school"! She pleaded, "Don't take my babies to school today"! She sniffled, "John will find them! Promise me he won't hurt my babies"

Mordecai nodded, "He won't I promise! We'll take a week off"

The cardinal shook her head, "You don't get it! John will look everywhere"

He nodded, "Alright fine. What if the kids stayed home. We all stayed home. He won't get the kids I promise"

Margaret blinked her eyes. "What about*sniff*the park"?

The blue jay nodded, "Yes! Yes! We'll go there! Get the girls"! He ran outside.

Margaret sighed, trying to make it look it like she wasn't crying, "C'mon girls! We're going to the park"

Rosie and Kara switched confused looks then headed out towards the car.

* * *

**The park:**

"Hi Benson" The two girls greeted.

The gumball machine smiled, "Hey you two. Staying out trouble Kara"?

Kara rolled her eyes, "You always treat Rosie better"

Rosie smiled, "One of the advantages of being the oldest"

The blue bird growled. Mordecai smiled, "Alright, you girls promise to stay in the house! Promise me you won't leave the house"!

Rosie nodded, "Of course Daddy"!

Kara smiled, "Sure"

He kissed their foreheads, "Daddy loves you guys. Remember that alright"?

Kara's eyes blinked, "I love you more Daddy"

Margaret walked out of the kitchen, "Goodbye Girls. We'll be back soon ok"? She kissed then hugged her babies. They left.

Kara and Rosie fought over the remote, until Rosie threw Kara off the couch, "The winner again"! She bragged.

Kara rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the snack bar"

Rosie blinked her eyes, "But Daddy said…"

The blue bird smiled, "Duh. I'll be right back"

* * *

John glared at the sight of Margaret. He wanted revenge on Mordecai. He wanted to kill Mordecai and Margaret's other kid. He didn't remember her name, he wanted to rape Margaret and raise his daughter, Kara. He smiled a kind smile. Kara was the only think keeping him from going insane. His daughter. She's must be beautiful with yellow or orange feathers. He emerged from the bushes to see a blue bird, humming a song, "_And if youuuu, you want me tooo_" She sang, skipping.

John glared, "That wasn't Kara" He turned to see Mordecai, running towards the blue bird, "I told you to stay in the house with your sister"! He took her hand and led her back into the house.

Margaret circled the house, "Mordecai"?

John emerged, "Margaret"!

She screamed, "MORDECAI"! She backed away only for John to grab her wing.

Margaret screamed. John chuckled, "I rotted in the prison for five years! Dreaming of this moment"! He gripped her jeans making her scream.

Mordecai heard screams, "Girls! Stay inside"! He ran outside to see John on top of Margaret, "GET OFF OF HER"! He tackled John.

Margaret got up, "Get inside Margaret"! Mordecai yelled.

John put Mordecai in a headlock, "Where's Kara"!? He asked.

The blue jay shouted, "I'm not telling"! He screamed, John threw him on the ground. Throwing punches and kicks.

Margaret watched with horror as Mordecai was getting beaten. John grabbed a baseball bat and hit him the wing making him scream, "There goes your arm"! He hit him right in the chest, Mordecai coughed up a red substance.

Margaret grabbed the baseball, "JOHN STOP IT"! She screamed.

John didn't see her and swung the bat, she fell back and onto the ground. Rosie and Kara let out screams, Kara ran down the stairs, "MOM"! She ran towards her.

Mordecai sat up with wincing pain, John took a good swing. Mordecai's head fell to the floor. John tossed the baseball bat and turned to Margaret. His eyes widened, "What the fuck! Margaret was behind me"!?

Kara was crying, "Mom! Get up! You can take this guy! C'mon" She shook her mom, "Mom" She whimpered.

John stared at her, "Who are you"?

"Kara" She whispered, "Why'd you kill my mom"?! She asked.

Rosie ran down the stairs, screaming, "Daddy too"!? She ran towards Mordecai's body.

John saw how much blood had left Mordecai's body, he ran off into the bushes.

Kara stared at her mom, "Mom! Wake up! I'll wear a dress! I will! Mom"! She whimpered.

Rosie started to cry, "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up"! She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Daddy"! She shook him.

Kara wiped the tears, "Mama"! Tears ran down her face still.

Rosie whimpered, "DADDY! PLEASE"! Tears ran down her face and dripped on his chest. "Daddy"! She ran to Kara, crying.

Kara and Rosie dried their tears, "Mommy"! Rosie whimpered. Crying.

A ambulance came, taking the parents away. Rosie and Kara were escorted the hospital.

* * *

Margaret had a concussion, minor blood loss and a sprained wrist. Mordecai had a major concussion, major blood loss, broken ribs, punctured lung, and more.

Rosie and Kara sat on the chairs in the waiting room. Until a doctor came out, "Kara and Rosie? We have some news about your father" He got down a knee.

Kara looked at him, "Is he ok"? She asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. We're afraid he's in a coma"

Rosie started to cry, "What about our Mommy"!?

The doctor smiled a little, "She's fine. She's awake and walking around" He smiled, "Your little baby brother or sister is very lucky to be alive"

The girls were escorted to Margaret's room to see her sitting on her bed, crying. "Oh no Mordecai"! She sobbed.

John whispered, "Psst! Girl"! Kara looked over to see he was gesturing her over to him. She wandered away from her sister straight towards the yellow bird.

Rosie heard Kara speak, "Where are we going"?

John smiled, "To go cure Daddy"

Margaret opened her eyes, "Rosie! Oh my baby girl"! She took Rosie into her wings.

The nurses were surrounding Margaret, "No, I'm fine. I wanna hold my baby" She told them.

Rosie was a little bit scared, "Mommy, is Daddy gonna be ok"?

Margaret nodded, "I'm sure he will be…where's Kara"?

Rosie sniffled, "She wanted to go find Daddy"

The cardinal's eyes widened, "Honey! Who took her to Daddy's room"!?

Kara saw how her father looked, he was hooked up to life support with a lot of machines. John smiled, "Let's go cure Daddy" He lifted her up, sitting her on his hip, taking a pillow with his free hand. "I'll do it" He sat her down and chuckled.

* * *

**Oh Sh**! Kara don't do anything! John's out of prison! Think he'll get away and kill Mordecai. Margaret's baby's fine! Yea! Rosie and Kara better go save the day! This is just part one of the ending! PART TWO IS NEXT!**


	12. PART TWO OF THE END!

**I decided to upload like crazy today. IDK why. This is part two of the finale it's pretty short, I know. But alot of you were like OMG Don't kill Mordecai. But in the end, I think some will like it! Ok let's go!**

* * *

Margaret rushed into the room, "JOHN! STOP"! She screamed, grabbing his wing and yanking the pillow away, "ROSIE AND KARA AREN'T YOUR DAUGHTERS! KILLING MORDECAI WON'T CHANGE IT"! She snapped. "I LOVE MORDECAI NOW GET OVER IT"!

John glared, "You're a whore! We're still married, making us still a family"! He shoved her into the wall. "You always treated me like shit"!

The cardinal glared, "NO! You always hit me! You never loved me! I tried to love you! But you're just a abusive dick"!

John grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the wall, hitting her head, Kara let out a cry making John throw her down on the floor.

Margaret trembled, Kara ran to her mom, "Honey. Go. I'll be fine" She smiled.

Kara turned towards the man, John smiled, "C'mon Kara. Wanna cure-NO! You're a bully"! She shouted, reaching into her mother's pocket, pulling out a phone, "9...1...1" She dialed only for John to kick her into the beak. Kara fell back and hit the wall.

"You spoiled little shit" He snarled, "AND you"! He grabbed Margaret's wing, "We're going for a little drive" He scooped up Kara then pulled the cardinal into the hall.

Rosie ran into the room, "Daddy"! She climbed up, "Daddy! Please be ok"!

Mordecai groaned making Rosie's eyes widened, "Daddy"! She smiled.

He smiled, "Hey there Baby girl. Where's…where's Kara and Mommy"?

Rosie shrugged, "I don't know"

The blue jay chuckled, "Alright. Well just stay with me for a little bit until Mommy comes"

Margaret sat in the car, trembling, "John! Please don't hurt Kara! She didn't do anything! This isn't her fault"!

John glared, "Yes it is! If Kara wasn't born, we'd be a happy family with just us and Rosie"!

Margaret started to cry, "Please! I'm begging you! Kara's only five years old"

John slapped her, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE"!

Kara sat in the backseat, "Daddy" She whispered, hugging her knees.

The yellow bird stopped the car, "Get out"! He glared.

Margaret whimpered, "Please John! For the love of god! Don't hur-I SAID GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR! ARE YOU DEAF"!?

The cardinal got out of the car, tears leaving her eyes. John reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun, "Now! I'm gonna get Kara! Don't fuckin move"! He opened the door and pulled Kara out by her feet, "Get out"! He shoved her to her mother.

Margaret took her into her wings, "Shh…we'll be ok Honey"

Kara whimpered, "I want Daddy" She buried her face in her mother's shirt.

The cardinal ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "We'll ok" She whispered.

John cocked the gun, "Margaret! We're going to that shack! And you"! He pointed the gun making Kara whimper, "You're going to stay in that car! And don't even try to escape"! He grabbed her wing and pulled her into the car. "Fuckin move! And I'll blow her brains out"! John threatened as he locked the car, pulling Margaret with him to the shack.

Kara whimpered, "C'mon! Think! You have to save Mom"! She glared pressing her fingers into her temples, "C'mon Rosie! Answer your twin call"!

Rosie blinked her eyes, "Uh oh! Daddy"! She ran to the bed, "Mommy's in trouble"!

Mordecai sat up, "No! Alright let's go"! He got out of bed only to wince, his broken bones her like a mother but he loved Margaret way too much.

The blue jay ran as fast as his injuries would let him and got in his car with Rosie, "Go to the river" Rosie shouted.

Mordecai nodded, "K"!

John cracked his knuckles, Margaret trembled, "Please! John, I'm begging you! Don't hurt my daughter! Please! Just let Kara go! And I'll do whatever you want"

The yellow bird chuckled, "At the hospital, the doctor said you were pregnant"

She gulped, "Yes…yes I am"

John grinned, "By how far"?

Margaret whimpered, "I'll be two months next week"

The yellow bird chuckled then turned to see a coat hanger, "Let's get the kid into the world early"?

She let out a blood curling scream. "NOOOO! JOHN STOP"!

Kara heard her mother's screams, she whimpered, "What's he doing to her"! Tears left her eyes, "Oh no! Mommy"!

Mordecai drove as fast as he could, "Is that John's car"? He asked himself.

Rosie opened the door, "KARA"!

Kara peeked her head, "In here"!

Mordecai ran out to the car, "Oh my poor baby girl"! He jerked the car handle, "Where's Margaret"!?

More screams came from the shack, Mordecai ran towards the shack.

* * *

**Mordecai and Rosie to the rescue! John's gonna take out the baby? It's only two months old! Think they'll live? Think Mordecai will live? John? Kara? Rosie? The new baby? Margaret? Let's find out in the last finale!**


	13. THE END!

**This is the end! Hold your breath and count to ten-Skyfall! This is the finale! Who will win? Will John kill Mordecai? Kara or Rosie? Is Margaret going to live? Yes? No? Find out!**

* * *

Margaret gasped for breath, "Please John! Don't"! She whimpered.

John glared, "I'm tired of this shit! You're a whore, carrying a whore child"! He pressed the knife against her neck, "Killing your kids and Mordecai will make me the happiest man in the world"!

Margaret started to cry, "Ruining my life would send you back to jail"!

John chuckled, "Really? Margaret, you honestly think people will believe you? You'll be dead. And I'm not even here! I'm in New Hampshire with Velma"

The cardinal backed away, reaching her fingers around for something to defend herself with, "Y-your boss"?

He nodded, "Yes and-*slam*"

Mordecai punched right through the shack's door, John's eyes widened. Mordecai opened the door, "JOHN"!

John chuckled again, "Mordecai! Pleasant surprise" He pulled out his gun. "Now get out"

Margaret whimpered in the corner, "John! Don't do this! Please"!

The blue jay ran towards him, only for John to shoot him. Mordecai fell to the floor. John cocked his gun and shot Mordecai again, his whole body jerked before her eyes.

The cardinal let out a scream. "MORDECAI"! John grabbed her hair, "OW! STOPPP"!

John glared, "This is what you get! You couldn't stay married to me! You had to be a slut and this is what you get"!

Margaret whimpered, her baby's father was dead. She began to cry. John grabbed her wrists, tying them together, she shook and thrashed her feet only to earn a slap to the cheek, "STOP MOVING"!

John rolled her over on her back, getting a good view of her belly, "Alright. I have some gardening tools" He got up and searched through his toolbox.

Rosie was still trying to get Kara out of the car, she tugged as hard as she could on the door handle. "It's no use. John locked the doors" Kara added.

Rosie looked over and picked up a rock, "Catch"! She threw the rock, breaking the window.

Kara ducked and nodded, "Thanks Rose"! She hopped out of the car window.

John glared, "What the fuck…! Damn kid"! He grabbed Margaret's wrists, "Move! And I'll shoot Kara in the fucking face"! He tossed the cardinal aside.

He opened the door to find his car window smashed, "KARA"! He yelled.

Margaret saw a knife, John had left behind, she grabbed it with her hands then it fumbled to the ground, "Oh no" The knife would constantly slip through her hands, she whimpered. "Please"! She begged. Only for the knife to slip through again. She wanted to get this right so she'd help her child but the knife refused.

Mordecai's eyes blinked open, "Ugh.." He sat up, it was painful.

Margaret gasped, "Mordecai"!

The blue jay winced. "Margaret, I love you" He whispered.

She smiled, "Honey, I love you too" She pointed towards the knife, "We have to save Kara! John's gonna kill her"! He picked up the knife and sliced her ropes,

She wrapped her wings around his neck, "I love you too"

Mordecai winced, "Heh. There's blood running out of my body. I love you so much but could you call 911"?

Margaret nodded, checking her pockets, "Shit! I left my phone at the hospital"!

The blue jay winced, "Ok. Let's get the girls and go"

She helped him up and walked him out of the shed. The blue jay had been shot in the shoulder/arm right between to the two. Blood was dripping out, very fast.

John growled, "KARA"!

Kara and Rosie were up in a tree, hiding along the leaves. John yelled Kara's name again, "KARRRAAA"!

"We can't hide up here forever"! Rosie whispered.

Kara nodded, "Sure we could. We could live on top of the tree"

John circled the car, "Fuckin kid" He walked into the shed. Only to yell, "MARGARET"! He ran out, with his gun, "C'mon out Margaret! Where ya hiding"!

The blue jay growled, "Just leave her alone! This is between you and me"!

John chuckled, "You just don't seem to die"! He cocked his gun.

Mordecai picked up a rock and threw it at him. John fired the gun only to miss. The blue jay let out a yell and tackled John, the two rolled around in the grass.

Mordecai was determined to finish John, he put his hands over John's throat and squeezed as hard as he could, "I fuckin hate dirt bags who mess with my family"!

John struggled to breathe, his face turned purple due to no oxygen. The blue jay kept squeezing making John's head to fall to the ground. Mordecai got off of him. Margaret ran right into his wings. Kara and Rosie jumped down from the tree, Mordecai picked up John's gun, "Just to be sure"? He questioned.

She nodded, taking her daughters' hands and leading them away. Margaret sat the girls in the car, "Cover your eyes and ears"

Kara and Rosie covered their ears and turned away from looking at their dad. Margaret stared straight forward, hearing the gun go off. She then heard a yell, it sounded like Mordecai. She got out of the car to see John alive with the gun in his hand, "Slut"! He shot the blue jay in the arm, "Whore"! He shot Mordecai in the other arm, "Hooker"! He kept shooting.

Margaret tackled John, "THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PUSHING ME AROUND"! She slapped his cheeks, "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT"!?

She reached for the gun, only for John to knock her over, "You think you could stop me? You're just a whore" He stomped on her belly, "I'm doing that kid a favor! Or else he'll wind up working for the streets"! Margaret couldn't protect her belly. She wanted too. John pinned her wrists to the ground, "I'm putting those kids out of their misery"!

Margaret gulped, "NO"! She thrashed her feet.

John grabbed her, scooping her up. She thrashed and kicked only for John to throw her in the water. "Drown bitch"!

Rosie cowered in the corner, "Kara! Where's Mommy"!?

Kara sighed "Stay here"!

Rosie grabbed his sister's foot, "You're my little sister! I'm not letting you get hurt"

Kara pushed away her hand, "Only by ten minutes" She hopped over the seat.

John picked up the gun, Mordecai was gasping for breath, he cocked the gun, "Don't worry, the girls are next" He walked over to the car, as soon as he opened the door. Kara jumped on him.

Grabbing his shirt, John yelled as he tried to pull her off, "GET OFF OF ME"!

Kara held on, pulling his feathers as hard as she could, "NEVER"!

John hit her as hard as he could, knocking her to the floor, "You're just like your mother! A sore quitter" He aimed his gun, "Any last words"?

Kara nodded, "Actually, six" She smirked, pulling out a flare gun, "Don't leave me in the car" She pulled the trigger, the flare went through John's body. Lighting up the sky. "Ya don't mess with Kara Flower Quintel"!

Rosie blinked her eyes, "Kara"? She climbed over the seat.

Kara stared at John's body, "I did it…" She ran to Mordecai, "Daddy"!

Mordecai smiled, "I'm proud of ya kiddo" He whispered.

The cardinal climbed onto the bay, dripping wet, "KARA! ROSIE! OH THANK GOD"! She hugged them as tight as she could.

Kara pointed, "I killed John"

Margaret nodded, "Honey. That's great" She kissed her daughter's forehead.

After helping the blue jay into the car, Kara spoke, "Alright. Let's go home"

Margaret drove to the hospital for Mordecai then they went home.

* * *

**Months later:**

Baby cries filled up the nursery. Margaret ran into the room, smiling, "Hi there my baby boy" She lifted him up, "Ok. Ok" She took him into her bedroom, "Wanna say good morning to Daddy"?

Mordecai chuckled, with his eyes still closed. Margaret got into bed, their newborn son was laid down between the two. Mordecai smiled at their pink baby. He was happy, Margaret touched his wing. "Isn't he beautiful"?

He smiled, nodding, "Yea. He's our little man"

The pink baby had gone back to sleep making Margaret's smile drop, "It'll be John and my anniversary on Monday"

Mordecai knew how much it ate her alive that John had tortured her, "It'll be ok. We'll do something. Maybe take the girls out to the park or something"?

She nodded, "I'm just glad none of this hurt Anthony" She kissed her son's forehead.

He smiled, "Yea. I'm just glad. John's done and dealt with"

Margaret kissed him, eagerly, "I love you so much"

The blue jay happily returned the kiss, "I love you so much too" He chuckled, "Do you think we could have another baby"?

Margaret smiled, "I'd love nothing more" She looked at her baby, "What bout you Anthony"?

Anthony whimpered then kicked his feet making the two parents laugh. Margaret smiled, "You may not know this, Baby boy but your Mommy's little miracle. She loves you so, so much"

Kara and Rosie peeked the door open, "We have company" Mordecai chuckled.

The two girls ran into the room, climbing on the bed. "Wow"! They stared at their little brother.

Margaret smiled, sitting up fully, with Anthony in her wings, Mordecai took Kara and Rosie into his wings, "Alright girls. Let's get dressed for school" He got off the bed and walked down the hall.

Margaret stared at Anthony, "Hi there" She whispered. "Sometimes I wished I'd never said yes to John. But…then I wouldn't have you or the girls" She kissed her son's forehead, "I love you Anthony. And I promise. Nobody's gonna hurt you" She kissed her son's cheek.

* * *

Rosie and Kara grew up to become very successful, Kara was loved for killing a evil man. She was world wide famous then became even more famous as she became a actress. Rosie grew up to become a famous singer. Anthony grew up to be just like his father, he had red and blue feathers with his mother's eyes. He grew up to be a art teacher. Margaret had one more child, Jackson Adam Quintel. Blue eyed red feathered boy. Who grew up to be a groundskeeper.

Mordecai and Margaret spent the rest of their lives together, Mordecai took her hand, kissing it as they held the newborn Jackson, "I'm never letting go of this hand" They got married after Jackson's second birthday.

John was buried into the ground with a bad name. Velma grieved and died of depression. Margaret would sometimes visit John just to rub it in his face that he was dead and she was happy and healthy. Margaret and Mordecai stayed happy and in love.

* * *

**It ended. Mordecai didn't die! WOOOHHOOO! I'm telling ya the ending was well planned out. Kara killed John. I really planned that. I literally said they're would be fireworks! LOL! John's dead! YEAUH! I'm glad he is. Margaret and Mordecai lived happily ever after with their four kids, Rosie, Kara, Anthony and Jackson. Stay tuned for ACBU will be updated soon.**

**-Ryan's out of this story!**


End file.
